Bookman's apprentice
by Katherine Sanderson
Summary: Who was this other apprentice Sheril mentioned? The one that was appearantly lost? Spoilers for chapter 202 I suppose. No plot only speculation.
1. Bookman's Apprentice

AN: This is an idea I had when re-reading the last couple of chapters of D Gray-man that sort of evolved into a semi-headcanon and I just had to write something that expressed that idea. Just think about how little we actually know about Bookman and his last apprentice (just that he apprearantly had one) and how he was involved with the Noah and also how little we know about Allen's past and his involvement with Neah.

* * *

Sheril's tone was mocking as the other Noah, Fiidora loomed threatingly over Jr. As if to enhance the thought of what he already knew, that Fiidora's parasites were infecting his current apprentice.

_"__You wouldn't want to lose _another_ successor at that age … would you?"_

Well, the Noah didn't know of course that even if he couldn't reach his former apprentice at this point, he wasn't truly as "lost" as they thought he were. He wasn't dead after all and as long as he wasn't dead there was still a chance he would remember. Not that Bookman harboured any significant hope that he would. The Fourteenth's memories would in all probability override his before he had a chance to remember his own.

Well, he supposed it was only a technicality really. His apprentice _was_ "lost" in a sense even if it weren't in the way the Noah thought. But with the Fourteenth slowly taking over it was only a matter of time until he was lost for real.

Bookman couldn't even really be mad at the Fourteenth since his apprentice had given up his body completely willingly and to get mad would mean getting just as involved as his apprentice had been and he'd sworn not to get too involved because of that very incident.

Now, even if his worry for Jr. (for Lavi) overrode most of it, he couldn't help but feel a little smug in his superior position of knowledge. Not that he wasn't always in a superior position of knowledge but this particular piece of knowledge was something personal, something special.

He had gone to great lengths protecting this knowledge and keeping it secret to protect his former charge while he went through the vulnerable years of childhood once again. Not even Cross Marian knew. It was the only piece of knowledge he'd allowed to become more personal than business, the only "ink" he'd allowed to get to his mostly buried emotions. He feared Jr. was starting to make it past his walls as well which worried him to no end, he didn't want a repeat performance.

He would bide his time. Wait for a more opportune (or more desperate) moment. He would sit on his knowledge for as long as possible. To protect the Fourteenth.

To protect Allen Walker.

* * *

Bookman is totally old enough to have had 20-ish year old Allen as his apprentice 35 years ago.

Please review :)


	2. Bookman Jr

AN: So I decided I wanted to do a one shot on this idea from Lavi's perspective. If the look he gave Bookman when Sheril talked about the other apprentice is any indication he had no idea that there had been one before him. So anyway, this is just a short chapter on how Lavi may see FormerBookmanJr!Allen.

* * *

Lavi liked Allen.

But that wasn't that big of a deal since "Lavi" liked everyone, no the big deal was that _Bookman Jr._ liked Allen and no matter how close Lavi got to being his mask he would always have a side to him that was pure Bookman. And that side liked Allen.

Ink on paper, that's what everyone was. That was what Allen was supposed to be but for some reason not even the most ruthless or indifferent parts of him could see the white haired exorcist that way. Because Bookman Jr. liked Allen Walker. And he didn't know why. He hated not knowing, he always knew, the only one who knew more than him was Bookman himself. So he searched for an answer. He studied Allen's behaviour and habits, his interactions with other people and his way of thinking. And when he finally came to a realization it left him feeling oddly scared.

Allen was kind. Allen was ruthless. Allen was polite. Allen was rude. Allen was honorable. Allen was not above using underhanded methods to get what he wanted. Allen was naïve. Allen was jaded. Allen was contradictory. Allen was just like him. Well, not exactly like him but close enough. Nothing about Allen made any sense. Not unless you saw it from the perspective of someone trying to be someone else, someone who desperately wanted to be that someone else, so much so that they might even be able to fool themselves into believing they could be, that they were.

Allen was miserable. Allen was always smiling. His smile was always at least somewhat forced. His smile was almost always genuine.

Allen regularly used his charm to con his way into people's hearts, whether that was to trick them into playing some card game with him or to trick them (and himself) into believing he belonged there with them. Truth was Allen didn't really belong anywhere and him being both and exorcist and a Noah and thus an enemy of both sides of the war only enhanced that. He'd never truly, fully belonged in the order from the beginning, even when no one knew about the Fourteenth, he sympathised too much with the akuma. He disagreed too much with the methods of the order. Of course, most of the excorsists disagreed with the order on different levels, but none were so vocal about it.

Allen was strange to say the least. Allen was someone on his way to becoming his mask. Just like Bookman Jr. was on his way to becoming Lavi. They would also both always have a part of themselves that were unable to become the mask. It was something akin to kinship.

Really, they were scarily alike sometimes.

* * *

Please review :)


End file.
